Me no Mae ni
by Thyphy
Summary: Fuji wouldn't imagine his least creative idea to make Tezuka aware of his love for him would turn up on such an interesting hide and seek game. Hitomi wo Tojite on Fuji's angle! shounen ai
1. Me no mae ni 01

Me no Mae ni - Before your very eyes

Another angle of Hitomi wo Tojite - A PoT fanfiction

by Thyphy

Prologue

'I'm always there, but you can't see.

I'm always watching you, but you don't see.

I know I shouldn't, but there's nothing I can do

So it's my last resource to let you know I love you.'

Fuji sighed. It was the kind of thing he thought would never write to anyone. He didn't even like to think it really wasn't a joke of his. He was desperate.

Anxious

Frustrated.

He did EVERYTHING, so Tezuka would notice him, but it didn't happen.

Fuji knew he couldn't just tell Tezuka face-to-face he had a crush on him and get slapped for that. The tensai liked to compare the situation to a cacti culture. He had to prepare the soil and be careful to not prick the finger when touching the plant. But Fuji knew how to do it. Well enough. However, on the real thing, the cacti moved itself, so it was going to be a little difficult to seize him without pricking a piece of skin.

ACT I

"20 laps as a warming up"

Fuji giggled as his teammates complained. Tezuka didn't even wait for his teammates to answer his formal good morning and had already laps ordered.

Jogging and wearing his usual playful smile, he watched Tezuka there, on the other side of the courts, looking absent-mindedly through the fence. The tensai couldn't help thinking Tezuka looked through him every time he tried to show his love for him. Pushing that thought aside,he smiled that smile that was a reflex.

"Nyah, buchou! If you're to join us, you'll have to run the three laps you missed!"

Fuji looked back and saw his captain running laps with them. He could see Tezuka's body was there, but his mind was wandering in another dimension.

"Ii data."

While the team waited for Tezuka to finish his laps, Fuji watched Inui scheming with the coach. Inui's new plans were always so fun to execute, thought the tensai. Smiling to himself, he watched his beloved enter the courts and stand by his side as Ryuuzaki-sensei and Inui started to tell the regulars about their new mission.

Since Fuji's eyes were small, nobody would notice if he looked at the courtyard without moving his head. There were the sakura petals being carried by the wind. It was so beautiful and pleasant to watch that Fuji decided he would take a photo sometime. Looking back at Tezuka, he thought it would be amazing if the buchou watched the sakura's fall with him. He wanted the stoic boy to watch these little things, because they were worth of being seen, rather then wasting his time on things that only pig-headed adults cared about.

ACT II

With paper and pen in hands, Fuji started to write another message to Tezuka. He just wanted to keep a dialogue with him. However, Tezuka wouldn't answer with a letter. The tensai would read the answers through the captain's eyes and body.

'I know you were thinking about it. And so I were.

I saw the sakura petals this morning and I bet you watched with your stern look their loops in the air. It was beautiful.

I know you're not used to waste your time on things like that, when you have to be so responsible. But it's ok if that responsibility is your heart's desire.'

The prodigy rested his pen on his lips and tried to imagine how he would make the captain get into his game. He had to tell who he was little by little, so that Tezuka would have the time to digest everything, including the fact that he was a boy. Finally deciding, Fuji put an end on the message, inviting the captain to a hide-and-seek game.

'I just wanted to ask you if you like it when you close your eyes.'

ACT III

When the tensai didn't want to be noticed, nobody could see him or what he was to do. With that ability of him, he made his message slip into Tezuka's clothes.

From a corner, he could see the captain finding and reading the message. His body stiffened and got a little pale. Amused with Tezuka's reaction, Fuji decided placing his bag next to the buchou's, so he would be able to see his expression. What he saw made his heart skip a beat. He saw the well-known frustration and determination in his eyes.

Tezuka was his life's challenge.

"Come, Fuji nyah! Our classes will start!"

"I'm coming"

Smiling satisfied, he left the locker room with Eiji and bounded to his class.

ACT IV

Fuji didn't like to sleep and didn't like to wake up either. He thought sleeping was a waste of time and waking up was hell, because he always felt dizzy when he did. He had wake up earlier because of it.

While bounding to school, the prodigy liked to imagine what he would find on his way today and what would be waiting for him on his destination. Fuji didn't like routine, but everyday he made his mind think about the things he liked, so he would keep his good mood.

On the moment he put his foot on Seishun Gakuen, the wind blew, as if welcoming him. The tensai just smiled cutely.

"Konnichiwa, Fuji"

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Inui"

"Ohayou Shuusuke nyah!"

"Hello there, Eiji"

The three players started to walk towards the locker room to morning's practice.

"Ano Fuji, don't we have an exam today nyah?"

"Um... we do"

They entered the room and found Tezuka and Ooishi there.

"Saa. Hi minna-san"

"Hi Ooishi nyah!"

"Hello Eiji!"

A smiling Fuji approached a Tezuka sat on the bench and looked at his face. He was daydreaming. And also looking through the floor. The kind of look Fuji didn't like to be shot at him.

"Ne, Tezuka?"

"Fuji"

"Are you still sleeping?"

His buchou frowned and to Fuji, it was an answer that meant "No. Do you need something?"

"Saa, it's because you sat there and looked at the floor as if you could see through it." - Tezuka stared at him. Fuji stared at the buchou. Smiling, the blonde continued, realizing Tezuka wouldn't answer a question he didn't ask. - "Maa maa, everybody's in the courts already."

"Aa. Sorry."

Fuji watched his captain stand up, all proud of himself. Chuckling, the tensai couldn't help thinking Tezuka looked like a king. And his kingdom was the prodigy's heart.Then, since a king should lead his land, Fuji followed his captain.

To be Continued...

Wee! Fujiko-chan!-I just luv him 3 (But I think his thoughts are a bit OOC here... sorry)  
I started writing "Me no mae ni" shortly after I concluded "Hitomi wo Tojite" (If you didn't read, take a look at it, plz :P ). I thought it would be tricky, and It's being IoI. Well... anyway...whether you liked or not,please send me a review:p

'til the next chp! ;3


	2. Me no mae ni 02

Me no Mae ni - Before your very eyes

Another angle of Hitomi wo Tojite - A PoT fanfiction

by Thyphy

ACT V

"Nyah! Kikumaru Beam!"

Because Fuji was a prodigy, he could do a lot of things and a lot of things altogether, like playing doubles with Ooishi, answering the redhead's random questions during the match and watching Tezuka's own match.

Sometimes, just like he tensai, Tezuka did a lot of things at the same time, such as playing and thinking about things that weren't really related to tennis. Fuji could see by the look in his eyes the same determinated look he saw on the day before. His will to do something. His will to find out who was playing games with him.

Fuji knew that to the captain, everything worked as a Tezuka Zone. And he was trying to use it to find the tensai. But if he was by Tezuka's side, just like a doubles player, it wouldn't work if one didn't want it, since they weren't in sync.

"Since Tezuka closes his eyes and feels his surroundings..."

"What did you say, Fuji?"

"Betsuni, Ooishi"

ACT VI

'I received your answer. Even when you daydream, you keep your eyes opened.

But if you want to find me, you'll have to close 'em and let my sound be your guide.'

Fuji wanted Tezuka to play his game

'If you dare opening them to spy, I'll vanish.'

So, he had to give him a reason to. If he didn't, the captain wouldn't feel like chasing after him. And the tensai wouldn't see that look in his brown eyes, that made him breathless.

'That will to find me, that I could see in your opened eyes, what does it mean? What will you do when you finally reach me?'

The blonde let the message in Tezuka's locker, because he was afraid anyone but the captain saw it if he put in Tezuka's clothes.

He wanted to wait and see Tezuka's face, but it would make him suspect, since all the players were leaving the school. Sighing, he took his long way home.

ACT VII

First thing in the morning, Fuji noticed Tezuka was a bit different. He was more observant but his eyes were the same. That look that carried an even stronger will to find the prodigy.

Giggling, the tensai realized he would have to play a hide-and-seek game today. That sounded fun.

At the lunch time, he saw Tezuka stalking some of the regulars and loved the sight of frustration.

"Hoi hoi, Fuji, are you ok?"

"Yes"

"Are you looking for something, Fuji?"

"Iie, Ooishi"

"Shuusuke, you're daydreaming nyah."

"No I'm not. I'm just... "

Looking at a tree behind Kikumaru's and Ooishi's back, he could see Tezuka looking at them. Chasing after him. Smiling at the captain, he closed his eyes and looked at the sky.

"I'm just checking the weather. I think it's gonna rain."

"Nyah. It can't!"

Fuji tilted his head and opened his eyes. Tezuka wasn't there anymore. He didn't find him.

ACT VIII

"Fuji and Kikumaru! Ten laps for chatting in the middle of practice!"

All the regulars were fearing Tezuka. Even Ooishi was afraid of talking to him. They thought it would be better if they waited until Tezuka had calmed down to actually ask him to go easy on them.

Fuji had a somewhat mischievous smile that only Inui noticed. He knew the tensai was finding something very amazing back there. His data said it had 25 percent of chance that Tezuka's behavior was due to Fuji's schemes. But he would do nothing about it. He was getting really interesting good data from the captain.

"You're happy today, Fuji"

"Maa... you noticed, Inui."

"I couldn't let it pass"

"Saa. How silly of me."

Nobody could say that, but inside, Fuji was laughing at Tezuka's situation. The captain was playing Ryoma's singles with two people against Ooishi and Taka-chan and the buchou was sweating more than he usually did.

At the end of the match, something very unexpected happened.

"Ryoma, Tezuka. You were our less excited pair. But it's nothing a glass of my vegetables juice won't fix."

Reluctant and with his mood even worse than before, Tezuka drank all the juice in a gulp.

Nobody said a word as Tezuka stomped back to the locker room. But Fuji went and walked him there. It was his fault the captain was so short-tempered today. Knowing Tezuka would kill him if he didn't chose the correct words, he just talked on his sweet tone.

"Maa maa, today we ran more laps than ever. I wonder if you're ok, Tezuka."

"I'm ok."

"Maa ne."

ACT IX

'I saw you looking for me. That beautiful eyes shooting looks on all directions. On everybody.

It's so easy to find me. Just close your eyes and feel me.'

Fuji chuckled as he remembered Tezuka stalking the regulars. It was something he thought he would never see. Fairly, Inui must've been thinking the same thing.

He was almost sure Tezuka knew it was a boy, since his victims were the regulars, but he didn't know exactly what the buchou would get observing his teammates. Could that be Tezuka's been looking foy a boy who acted gay-ish?

Even being the tensai he was, he couldn't go and find out what Tezuka was thinking, unless he wanted the buchou to find him faster.

Sighing, he continued his letter

'I'm prepared to your reaction when you learn who I am.'

He didn't know how he was able to feel like that, after the patience demonstration Tezuka did at the practice. Fuji wanted the captain to wait a bit more, because he could be playing, but he was serious. And when he was serious, he played to achieve the victory.

'But I want you to know I'm not mocking you. I'm just showing the only way to find me, yet, I see your pride doesn't want my help.'

Although Tezuka had his pride, Fuji knew the captain would end up giving up to the curiousness and do everything he could to find the one who said that loved him.

'You don't want anyone to guide you.

But in the end, I know you'll let me.'

ACT X

A new day, a new Tezuka and a new mood, thought the tensai happily. Fuji couldn't help the fact Tezuka's frustration was so delightful to him. Maybe he was insane, but it was because he loved all the aspects of his captain, specially when he let his emotions flow, either good and bad emotions. Fuji just wanted everything that was Tezuka.

He entered the club room and saw his Tezuka. By the time, Fuji was pretty sure the captain had seen the message he left inside his locker yesterday.

"Good morning, buchou"

Fuji smiled at Tezuka's back and let his tennis bag on the bench

"Good morning, Fuji"

For some reason, Fuji decided he didn't want to be alone with Tezuka, so he left to the courts.

ACT XI

The morning air was cold, but Fuji thought it was just perfect. Sitting on the bench, he focused on the locker room's door and, as if his wish was fulfilled before he could even think about it, Tezuka exited the room and ran towards him. Determination in his eyes. Fuji smiled pleased.

"Mou, is there something wrong, Tezuka?"

His face was flushed because of the cold air. The tensai continued smiling at the sight.

"Fuji, answer me"

"What?"

The prodigy thought it was cute seeing Tezuka take a deep breath before saying something. The captain was fast. Always fast, specially when he ordered laps.

"Are... are you the one.. who's writing" The initial flush turned up into a blush "um... messages for me?"

"Messages? What kind of messages?"

What was Tezuka thinking? Was his plan for today asking each regular or it was just Fuji? If the buchou was to ask everybody, the tensai would like to be around, just in case Tezuka blushed with the same frequence.

"Um... just... messages and... placing them inside my bag and locker."

Fuji wanted to say 'yes', but it would be too easy.

"I think you would know it was me if you recognized the handwriting, right?"

Brilliant. Tezuka didn't know Fuji's handwriting

"... I think so."

The tensai was surprised by Tezuka's answer. Maybe he was feeling funny and didn't know how to keep the conversation, thought Fuji.

"May I see them?"

Tezuka hesitated, but Fuji smiled innocently

"I can help you."

Fuji knew Tezuka was aware of his dangerousness. But he also knew Tezuka was aware of his flawlessly works.

As if deciding for the last statement, Tezuka handed the tensai the four messages, which Fuji read one after another.

"Can you swear you're not the author?"

"Tezuka, I never swear or make promises. I think it's only fair, because it may happen that I break one promise."

He thought that maybe he wouldfind out why Tezuka asked him if he was the authorbyreading all the messages again. Then, he saw the word 'vanish' in the third message and found connection with this morning events. An amused, but small smile graced his lips.

Tezuka frowned. He was kind of desperate

"Tezuka... you thought it was me... because I 'vanished ' from the locker room?"

"... yes."

"Well... it means you're finally letting this person guide you. Tezuka, do you have any suspects?"

"All the regulars."

"Oh. It may be difficult. But I'll lead you to that boy if you want."

"I want to."

Fuji smiled. He would be close to Tezuka today, until his buchou figured outeverything was a Fuji thing.

to be continued...

FujiSyusuke - Your first? What an honor! I hope you like it ;3  
DnKS-giRLs - hehe, not an oneshot, it's got the same number of chapters Hitomi o Tojite has :)  
KagomeGirl21 - Thank you!  
ruji - I'm glad you liked ;p  
Tora Macaw - XDD Well, I think Tezuka resembles a cactus ... try squeezing him ;)


	3. Me no mae ni 03

Me no Mae ni - Before your very eyes

Another angle of Hitomi wo Tojite - A PoT fanfiction

by Thyphy

ACT XII

"Nyah! I failed my exam!"

"Mm? Let me see it."

"Damn it nyah! Fuji, you'll have to teach me those things!"

"Ok... but I think we studied the same thing three days ago."

"But I forgot!"

"Then you didn't learn it."

Eiji pouted cutely and looked back at his test, wanting to throw it out of the window.

"Don't tell Ooishi."

"Why should I?"

"Don't make that face nyah! He won't like me if he find out I'm an idiot."

"Oh, c 'mon, Eiji. We didn't have the time to study it. And I know you'll get good grades on our next exam"

"Will you teach me?"

"Unless you don't want it."

"I DO NYAH!"

All the class looked at the redhead and Fuji chuckled.

ACT XIII

"Hoi hoi Fuji, where are you going? Have lunch with me!"

"Sure"

"Hi. Can I sit here with you?"

"Of course Ooishi nyah!"

The three of them sat under a sakura tree

"So, Eiji, how was your test?"

The redhead swallowed involuntarily

"Ooishi, why don't you study with us to our next test? Eiji would be happy. "

"Oh... I'd do it gladly."

Eiji had no words. He wanted to smack Fuji and also hug him, but all he could do was blush and nod.

Looking around, he saw Tezuka on a corner, calling him aside. Excusing himself, the tensai got up and walked towards the buchou, disappearing from Ooishi and Eiji's sight.

"Are you making progress, Fuji?"

"You mean... if I asked Eiji and Ooishi?"

"Whatever"

Fuji smiled at Tezuka's lack of patience and looked back at their friends.

"Let me show you something, Tezuka."

Fuji's gesture meant the bespectacled boy should do the same. So he did.

"They're very close. You can tell this by watching them. Every single day. Eiji likes to talk about Ooishi when he's with me." Fuji eyed the captain very slightly and then looked back "Among all the regulars, they care the most about each other. They like each other that much. Do you understand what I mean? It can't be none of 'em"

The look on Tezuka's face was bewildered. Of course, if he didn't know any of this, it must've been surely a shock. He glanced at them, suspiciously, as if looking for a sign that meant Fuji was wrong, but what he saw made him flinch.

"Fuji why were you there?"

"Because Eiji asked me to."

The captain turned on his heels immediately and Fuji walked back to his seat.

"What were you doing, nyah?"

"Oh. I thought I've seen a cat. But he's gone now."

ACT XIV

Inui looked at Fuji, that was observing Tezuka, that was watching the golden pair. Writing on his green notebook with a grin, he annunciated the pairs.

"...Kaidoh and Eiji, Ryoma and Ooishi, Tezuka and Fuji..."

Fuji glanced at Inui, a bit surprised, and then grabbed his golden racquet, walking towards the court where Tezuka waited for him.

After a half set, Fuji could definitely tell Tezuka wasn't there playing with him. It seemed Tezuka's mind was vacant this week. He read Tezuka's movements without even looking at him and thanks to that, he could save Tezuka from swallowing a Boomerang Snake.

"Nyah Fuji.. how fast"

Getting slightly annoyed, Fuji approached Tezuka.

"If you let your mind wander in another dimension again, I'll let that ball hit you, so you come back."

Tezuka wasn't playing doubles. It wasn't that he didn't know how. Of course he did. Buthe just wasn't in sync. If he didn't let go of his thoughts and concentrate on that match they would lose.

"If he don't let go of his zone and concentrate on sensing me, he won't ever find me."

ACT XV

Fuji entered the locker room and spotted Tezuka laid on a bench

"Ne, ochibi, why don't you like to play with Momo-chan nyah?"

"Mada mada dane"

"He doesn't know how to play doubles, that's why."

"Calm down, Momo. That's why we're here."

"Nyah, Ooishi's right"

Sitting by Tezuka's side, Fuji kept looking at the buchou, until he got his attention.

"Let's forget this. Ryoma, let's get burgers"

"Ii-su"

"We can go and practice doubles on a street tennis court."

"I think I like the burgers better, Momo"

Having the captain's look upon him, Fuji waited for Kawamura to pass by him

"Ne Taka-san, calm down. You've been in such a hurry these days."

"Aa sorry. It's because I have to help my family with the Sushi this week. We have two parties to attend. Thank you for caring."

"Betsuni"

Fuji smiled to himself and spotted Inui writing his data

"Inui, you look so happy."

The bespectacled boy smiled slightly, recognizing the statement he'd made about Fuji earlier.

"It's because I've collected very good data today. Specially from Tezuka and Kaidoh"

Fuji just smiled knowing Inui wanted to thank him.

"Hss"

"Ah really. Let's go, Kaidoh, we still have to practice some moves"

"Hai, sempai"

"And we're leaving to get ours burgers! Ja minna san!"

"Zannen munen mata raishuu! But I'm leaving too nyah!"

"I'll walk you home, Eiji"

"Nyah, Thank you, Ooishi"

"Ja Tezuka! Fuji!"

"Mata ne"

Finally alone, thought Fuji. He didn't even have to look at Tezuka to know he was looking at him with inquisitive eyes.

"What were you doing, Fuji?"

"I was making five of your suspects vanish."

"Five?"

"Yes."

"Momoshiro... Ryoma... Ooishi-"

"No. Not Ooishi and Eiji"

"Kawamura, Kaidoh and Inui."

"I''l get you a prize"

"You tried to show me Kawamura was too busy to do something like that."

Well, at least Tezuka wasn't just looking at him, he was paying attention on what he was doing, thought the tensai again.

"And tried to show me that Momoshiro and Ryoma were worried with nothing like this. And Inui and Kaidoh have their own business."

"And..."

"And it makes you the one was looking for."

"I told you I'd lead you to him, didn't I?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you didn't say I had to answer your questions using 'yes' or 'no'. And you also don't know my handwriting."

"Was that your handwriting?"

Knowing he couldn't do anything else to keep playing, he chose ending the game

"Yes."

He watched Tezuka closing his eyes. He was waiting Tezuka bark him laps or something, but the captain took that deep breath and talked calmly.

"Congratulations."

This one Fuji didn't understand.

"You made me clueless, you made my tactics useless. You let me in the dark."

Ah... that was it.

"I gave you two options"

"I don't remember"

"One: You would close your eyes. Two: I would close your eyes."

"I don't understand."

"On the moment you accepted my help, I closed you eyes. You made me your guide. When It was you to close them, there was no-one to guide you. And you were lost."

"You're insane"

"I like you."

Fuji wasn't sure if he wanted to lift his gaze from the floor and look at Tezuka to see his beautiful eyes full of disgust.

"Can you see through the floor too?"

He frowned when heard the word 'too', but then smiled weakly.

"Yeah... sometimes I think... If I stare at it long enough, it will swallow me..."

The captain looked at him, wanting him to continue

"And as long as I live on the other side of the floor, I'll be able to look at you every time you look down. I may guide your feet if you close your eyes. And may open a big hole and swallow all your enemies."

It was only convenient if Tezuka didn't want to look at Fuji. The captain always looked ahead. Never down. So Fuji could look at him all the time from an angle nobody else could or would. And Tezuka wouldn't have to see him.

"I've been thinking about... what would I do if it really was you."

"I think you would do nothing but keep distance from me."

"I don't feel like it."

Furrowing the brow, Fuji eyed Tezuka curiously as the captain stood from the bench, looking directly on his eyes.

"Do you like it when you close your eyes?"

Not really knowing what he should answer, he smiled.

"I think I've seen this question somewhere"

"Answer"

The tensai folded his fingers and faced Tezuka.

"Only if when I close my eyes I see something better than when they're opened"

"Then close your eyes."

"Why? Seeing you is better."

Fuji didn't know if it was his imagination, but Tezuka's gaze softened and that beautiful eyes and face were getting closer and closer to him, until they shared the same breath.

"But when you close your eyes, you can feel me."

Opening his eyes fully before closing them, the tensai saw the truth on the line theyshared since the beginning. And the truth was a sight much better than the one he had when his eyes were opened.

OWARI

finished yee! Minna-san, thank you for your lovely reviews (if it wasn't for you, I'd be depressed :p ).  
Um... a Hitomi wo Tojite reviewer said that it was likely to happen something more on this ending (mmm...;p ), but I can't think of anything, sorry ;) . If I ever have an idea, I may write a continuation...

Thank you for reading:3 -huggles-

Thyphy


End file.
